The Game of LIFE
by Makei
Summary: Jou and Kaiba get caught stuck in a thunderstorm. They search for things to do while waiting for the storm to pass. The night involves some wierd events and a lost love that was hidden. No one knew what would really happen. JouKaiba yaoi later on
1. The lowdown

Author's Note: From Kat of Ozland!!!!!

Hello fellow otakus! This is juicy fic meant to be funny and hopefully it is!

Please review. Sorry for the not so long author's note but it is 11 p.m. and I still have homework!

Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh or any of these bishies. I also own none of the games they play!

Jou slowly walked along the sidewalk. It was pouring outside and the wind was causing Jou's cheeks to become raw. He watched as the rain started to increase. "Damn weather! Are the meteorologists just wasting our tax money, or what? The wind blew across his face and he shivered with the contact of the cold air. Up ahead a car's headlights illuminated the flooding street. The car slowly progressed down towards him. It stopped right past him as water gushed from the road all over him. "Great just what I need."

The car door swung open and a figure stepped out of the car. A swish of the white trench coat instantly told Jou who it was. "Well if it isn't the mutt. Looking through the trash or are you lost?" Jou's bottom lip began to tremble. "Well, Mr. Moneybags, I was just leaving Yugi's, not that I see any point of you wanting to know that."

The passenger's door opened and a small boy emerged from the safety of the car. "Jou is that you?" The boy was no doubt Mokuba. Kaiba sneered at how his brother saw Jou as a friend. The only admirable thing he knew of was the mutt's golden retriever hair, and his amber brown eyes. Seto thought to himself and laughed at his so called cunning remark. Kaiba was snapped out of his boasting dream when Mokuba spoke again. "Where are you going Jou?" Jou looked at Mokuba and smiled. "I guess I'm head'n home." Mokuba looked at Jou when he noticed Jou shivering. Jou was drenched in rain and water and trembled every time the wind would rake against his body.

Mokuba grinned as a thought came to mind. "Hey Jou, Why don't you come spend the night at our place. You look cold and by the time you reach home you will already have a cold." Seto shifted his eyes toward his brother glaring at him. Mokuba stared at his brother, giving him the most evil grin he could bear without laughing and ruining his plans. Kaiba knew from that smirk, that if he did not compel he would end up being quite embarrassed from some private moments ending up on the internet. Kaiba was mostly pleased at his brother's intellect, but always dreaded him when he felt like playing spy or detective. Mokuba was like his own paparazzi.

Kaiba slowly stepped into the car and hollered back, "Get in the car mutt, but no shaking or cleaning yourself." Kaiba snickered at his remark as he closed the door. Jou felt like jumping the Oldest Kaiba, but averted his attention to the little Kaiba. Mokuba grabbed his hand and tugged him toward the car. "Guess I have no choice." Jou stepped into the black car. Before he had time to get his seatbelt on, Kaiba stepped on the gas. Kaiba pulled into the driveway and the next thing Jou knew they were inside the mansion.

Kaiba left and entered into the kitchen. Jou looked around at the house gawking at the things all around the open hallway. He felt a tug on his shirt and looked down to see Mokuba tugging him towards the stairs. The grand stairs were mahogany and wide. Jou followed Mokuba into a room. The room was the color of the sky. All along the wall were pictures, posters, and strategies. There were bookcases full of comics and mangas, chairs of orange color and a big television. Mokuba sat in front of the television and set up the system. They both settled down and started playing Soul Calibur 2. They soon became engrossed with the game and did not notice that Kaiba had come into the room. Kaiba tried to get work done, but was distracted by the constant laughter and screams. Thunder and storms had progressed during the time that the boys had played their video games.

Lightening hit near the house and the lights went out. Mokuba screamed as he began to shake with fear at the loud sound. Kaiba moved out of his seat to go find Mokuba. Thunder rang right next to the house. Jou jumped up and started to fumble. He lost balance and fell backwards. Jou rubbed his head trying to settle down his headache. He set his hand down to catch his balance, only to find that his hand was on Kaiba's thigh. He jumped as he realized that he was on Kaiba's lap. He tried to move away as fast as he could, but only rubbed against Kaiba's arousal. Kaiba moaned and Jou jolted upwards. Jou moved up and fell forward. Kaiba stood up and grabbed his brother. "Come on puppy, we are heading downstairs."

Jou followed Kaiba down the hallway and near the stairs. Kaiba pulled a lighter out of his pocket. He walked down the stairs carefully allowing the others to see where the stairs were. They reached the living room and Kaiba walked around lighting any of the candles in the room. After finishing with the candles he turned around and walked towards the others. "Mokuba go get any games you might want to play, puppy follow me into the kitchen." Jou followed Kaiba. He mumbled quietly. "I am not a puppy." Kaiba just laughed. Jou went into the pantry and cabinets searching for any food or snacks he wanted. Kaiba looked into the fridge for any kind of soda. He turned around and looked at Jou. Jou was digging into the gummy bears. Kaiba laughed at Jou. Jou looked up and gave a weird stare. A loud crashing sound was heard from up stairs.

They both ran by the stairs to see what was wrong with Mokuba. Before either one could open their mouth a loud cheer rang from the room. "Yes!!! I found it!" The boy ran all the way down the stairs. In his hand were tons of games like battleship, go fish, and other more. Mokuba bounced around until the other two were sitting and waiting. Mokuba grabbed a game and sat down. "Let's Play!"

Please Read and review for your lonely writer who needs to do her homework!


	2. True Fortunes of Monopoly

**Bonjour!**

Hahaha! Is that big enough? Thank you to the people who reviewed my story. This is my first "official" fanfic!

When I was in keyboarding class, I checked my story that I had typed the day before and was so excited I had got a review. I swear my entire class thought I was weird as I screamed "YES!" in a random moment. Oh well! We all are weird.

Shiney music motivates the monkey mash pit!!!!!!

To answer some reviewers' questions I have written down answers!

DJ Kouji-slice:

_Answers: Kaiba stops in the rain because Mokuba thinks it is Jou and is worried about him._

_What is it with people and the lighter thing? My obsessed yu-gi-oh friend laughed so much after reading that! He has a lighter and no, he does not smoke (that I know of) and he is not planning to burn anyone with his lighter. (comment by spiderchick23) I do not know if Kaiba would even use a lighter as a weapon. He seems likely to use duel monsters or maybe in the suitcase he always carries, underneath the cards lies a gun of some type! Who knows!_

Well thanks for the reviews!

HUGS TO: (and no not drugs!)

_KC (Macbeth's Mistress) Nice name! People really make names for themselves here!_

_DJ Kouji-slice or known as TC of the belltower!!! HARHARHAR!!!_

True Fortunes of Monopoly

Jou looked over at Mokuba to see what game was in his hand. His eyes widened at the look of the game. In his hands was a rather famous game called Monopoly. Kaiba laughed at the game his brother chose. "Well we know the outcome of the game." Kaiba snickered. Jou looked up. "What is that suppose to mean Kaiba?" Jou glared at Kaiba waiting for his answer. "Just what it sounds like Pup... the reality of the world will play out. Basically you will lose and be poor and I will win because I am a Kaiba!" Jou snarled at Kaiba. "We'll see Moneybags!" Mokuba sighed and opened up the game. He began to set up the board still listening to the bickering going on. It kept going on and on. Mokuba yelped and got the attention of the older teens. "Both of you are acting like some old hag couple." Seto looked at Mokuba and laughed. "Weird... do dogs really live that long?" Jou scowled. "I am not a dog." Mokuba put his hands to his head. "Let's just start playing." Both of the older teens stopped glaring and helped setup the game.

The game was soon set up and everyone had their money. Mokuba had the shoe piece and Jou reached for the top hat. Kaiba snatched it up before Jou could reach for it. "No, no, mutt, you are the dog." The dog piece was thrown at him. "No!" Jou growled and reached for the box. Kaiba grabbed it and moved it to his lap. "Kaiba give me the box, NOW!" Jou Lunged for the box, but Kaiba moved over. "Got to get it puppy!" Back and forth they bickered.

Mokuba groaned at the approaching headache. He wanted to have a good time, and maybe help get these two together. But at the rate they were going, they just were going to rip each other. He looked over to the two. Jou was standing over Kaiba trying to snatch the box. Mokuba all of a sudden had an idea. He slowly crawled behind the blond. Bringing his foot to Jou's knee he pushed the boy forward. "Ahhh...!"

Jou fell over, tumbling head first. He felt pressure on his waist, and slowly sat upward. Behind him he heard a groan. He turned his head and stared at Kaiba. He was once again on top of Kaiba, but now Kaiba had his arms around his waist. Blush covered his face as he quickly got up from where he "accidentally" fell. Kaiba smirked at the blush on the puppy's face. It made him look so innocent. So vulnerable and cute. Kaiba shook his head trying to get rid of the distraction in his head.

He noticed that Jou had placed the dog on the board. He smiled at his small victory. He turned to his brother and saw the darkest and largest grin every on the boy's face. He would have to ask Mokuba why, even though he thought he already knew.

Mokuba won the dice roll and began to play his first turn. He landed on Reading Railroad and bought the land. Next went Kaiba. He rolled and bought water works. Jou was thinking a strategy when his turn came up. He rolled the dice determined to win. HE landed on Virginia Boulevard and bought the property.

Each turn slowly went by. Kaiba and Jou were tied for second and Mokuba was winning. Kaiba owned the electricity and water along with fifty-percent of the board. Mokuba and Jou bought the rest. Mostly Mokuba was winning from the railroads, but still Jou and Mokuba were grinning widely. They both decided to gang up on Kaiba, and had proved to be fun. Hearing the cooperate boss get angered by losing a game, helped Jou feel better.

"Ha! Now I am in first!" Kaiba and Mokuba looked up at Jou. Jou was only winning by a little, but losing to the mutt at any point in the game was offending. Kaiba swore to himself that he would win the game, and embarrass the blonde.

Kaiba was up next he landed on a chance card. He pulled the card from the deck laughing at something Yugi once said. "Fell the Heart of the Cards, Kaiba." This made him laugh and the other two looked at him suspiciously. Kaiba read his card and grinned. This was his chance to win. He flipped the card over and both of them began to worry. The card said that Kaiba got to take someone's property and take the amount the property is worth out of the owner's bank. He grinned and pointed at Jou. "Guess puppy has to hand over one of his dog houses." Jou sneered and glared at Kaiba. "Just chose one already." Kaiba took his sweet time finding the right one. He took the reading railroad leaving Jou bankrupt.

Kaiba grinned at the mutt's defeat. He was to busy to notice Mokuba. "I WIN!" A loud cheer rang out from the room and both boys stared at the younger Kaiba. Kaiba looked down at his money and noticed that he had lost. "Damnitt..." he mumbled. Mokuba just laughed then a idea struck him.

"Hey! Do I win anything, since I won?" both older boys looked at him. Kaiba was the first to speak. "What exactly do you want?" Mokuba grinned. "I want you losers to perform a dare." Jou and Kaiba's eyes widened. Kaiba shivered as he remembered the dares his brother called last year at the young Yugi's party. He never knew Mokuba could be so perverted. Now he wondered what his brother would say.

Jou was the next one to speak. "Okay I will do it, but keep it appropriate. He to remembered the party as well. It was amazing how innocent Yugi and Mokuba seemed to not be that day.

Mokuba laughed at Jou's shaky voice. He had to think of one, which might push the two together. He remembered how Jou always blushed when he was on Kaiba's lap and had a grand idea. He grinned at his brother when he was given a glare.

Mokuba cleared his throat ready to tell them what their dare was. Okay, your dare is for Jou to sit on Kaiba's lap for the next game." Jou's mouth dropped and Kaiba groaned, but both stayed to the dare after giving their promise. Jou slowly walked over to Kaiba and sat on Kaiba's lap. Kaiba was surprised to see how light the puppy was. He looked up to see the puppy's face entirely red and hot. Mokuba laughed, and the two gave him a deadly glare. He yelped and grabbed the next game.

Both looked at the game and realized it was battleship. Mokuba pulled the game boards out. "Looks like me and the pup are on the same side." Mokuba nodded his head. Kaiba turned his head toward the pup. "So will the pup listen to his master, and play smart not dead?" Jou looked at Kaiba and growled. "Don't go there Kaiba!" Jou moved to leave, but Kaiba grabbed his arm and pulled him on his lap. "Pup needs to listen to his master. Remember mutt that we have the dare to the end of the game. Plus if you chicken out, Mokuba will never shut up about it."

Jou just settled down and leaned against Kaiba. He began to become comfortable for some reason. The brothers had begun the game while he had not been paying attention. It was his and Kaiba's turn. Jou reached for the piece and before he could say his coordinates, a hot breath washed over his ear. "Chose C4." Jou shivered and looked at Mokuba. "C4" Mokuba looked up at Jou with amazement. He looked down at his board. "Hit..."

Hello people! I know this is weird, but oh well! Tell me if you like it and I don't care if you don't. Everyone is allowed an opinion. Please read and review. If you have suggestions or favorite games tell me!!!!!!

Listen to pretty music! Anyways thanks for reading this at least. You brighten my deprived sleep days!!!


	3. Let the Battle Begin!

Hello lovely People who are reading my fanfic! I am so happy you are!!!!

Well as you know this is chapter 3 of this fic. Hmmm... I wonder how long this fic is going to be?

Hey I know that shrek 2 is a kid's movie but I love it!!!

**I LOVE KYLE!!!!!**

He is the fairy godmother's carriage driver. He also helps the fairy godmother during her musical with the singing furniture and when Fiona figures out that she has a fairy godmother.

**I LOVE KYLE!!!**

Anyways, I just thought you might want to know that, but mostly probably not.

Thank you for all your reviews, and yes I have gotten sleep amazingly enough!!!!

I love this chapter a lot, but I still need to figure out how many games they will play and what goes on later!!! _(Hentai thoughts)_

Sorry that I have not updated recently!!! I fell ashamed!!!

_(Goes of and cries...)_

_**Hugs to:**_

_**Mandapandabug: Wow this is one hell of a name! I LOVE PANDAS!!! **_

_**Spiderchick 23: I know who you are you little morbid child!!**_

_**shibby little chibi: chibies are the best! I have chibies in this story too!!!**_

_**DJ Kouji-slice: Thanks for the second review!! I love that! slice of CHEESE!!!**_

Okay well I cannot think of anything that might interest you!

OH! I AM WRITTING A SECOND STORY ABOUT MALIK/MARIK SO PLEASE CHECK THAT OUT WHEN I HAVE IT POSTED!!! IT IS DIFFERENT BUT IS GOOD, HOPEFULLY!!

Please review! I would be the happiest monkey in the world! (Yes, I am human!!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these games or the bishes in the story! I can only dream in my little monkey head!! _awwww...._

Chapter 3

Let the Battle Begin!!!!

Mokuba stared as his first ship sank. Jou and Kaiba worked together well. He snickered and wondered what else those two would be good at when working with each other. He looked up at the two and grinned at how his brother had his mask on. The mask didn't fool Mokuba though, having to be his brother for a long time taught him what was behind those glazed eyes if nothing else.

"Mokuba it's your turn." Mokuba turned his head and noticed his brother looking at him. Kaiba looked a little bit frustrated but behind the mask, he was comfortable and smiling. Sure Kaiba had lost and that pissed him off, but there was nothing to do, but stick to his word.

"A3." Jou looked down at the board. Mokuba had hit their sinker's bow. "Hit." Mokuba grinned at his lucky guess. Maybe if he won this game as well, he could get the other two in a deeper conflict. Slowly a plan progressed in his mind. Numbers and scenes, ran through his head. Wondering what he could do next, he waited for the others to give their coordinates.

Lightening flashed outside. The storm seemed to grow worse. The rain had increased and progressed to pound against the large window. Wind was wiping against the window and blowing trees back and forth. Shadows played against the wall, creating an eerie scene. The candle's light moved slowly, creating a red burning flame.

(Author's note: Happy pills for everyone! sorry just frustrated and hungry, but once again I did not eat much. I wonder why! opps sorry! now back to the story!)

Kaiba watched the storm. He loved how the night seemed eerie and cold. It always comforted him. He wondered when the storm would end. It was sort of nice not having to work long hours of staring at a computer looking at files created by his employees, that were no smarter then monkeys. He was pleased to have time with his brother. His brother seemed so happy and excited. He was surprised how much Jou took care of the little Kaiba, but Jou seemed to make him happy and not lonely, so it was quite okay.

"D8." Jou hoped that would bring down one of Mokuba's ships. Mokuba stared at his board. He was amazed at how fast the game was going. "Hit." Mokuba gave a frown. In his opinion the game was moving **to**fast. Kaiba was quite pleased at how smart the puppy was. He enjoyed watching him grab his head in frustration when he did not hit a target. He loved how Jou's eyes would light up when he would hit something. Kaiba shook his head. He could not fall for his enemy and he would not!!

"Yes!! finally I hit something!" Jou sprang up from Kaiba's lap. He slowly began to wobble backwards, and was falling. He yelped and closed his eyes waiting for the sting from the fall, but he never felt it. Instead he felt a tug on his arm, and his body fell in someone's lap. Getting over the shock he turned around to see Kaiba with a grimaced face. "For a puppy your kind of over weight." Jou turned red and turned away. "Whatever, this is such a stupid dare..."

Mokuba stared at the two. He snickered at how stupid his brother was. He liked Jou no matter what he said or by the way he acts. Jou was still oblivious though.

Lightening flashed and the lights flickered back on. "Finally, the lights are back on!" Thunder shook the house and the lights went out. The window blew open and the wind came inside the room. The candle's light went out creating a dark room except for the lightening.

"It's dark!" Mokuba became scared. Kaiba tried to make his way towards Mokuba. When he came to a figure he put his hands around its waist. He pulled the body closer to himself. Kaiba looked towards the window. "It's okay Mokuba, it's just lightening." He tightened his hug and looked towards the body he was holding.

"umm... no offense kaiba, but I am not mokuba..." Kaiba stared at the man. He had blonde hair and amber eyes. It was JOU!

"JOU!!!" Kaiba moved away. Jou smirked as he was beginning to set a plan. "So, you are actually lovey-dovey!! awww... wouldn't all your fangirls just love that." Jou smirked at Kaiba.

"Jou, I swear if you tell anyone, I will hurt you!" Jou just smiled and walked over to the window. He closed the window and latched it shut. Mokuba pulled on his brother's pants. "Brother we should light the candles now." Kaiba walked over to the candles re-lighting them.

Jou walked over to the game and sat down. He saw something move nearby. He reached his hand to grab the thing behind the game only to be bitten. "OWWW...Damn piece of crap..." Kaiba and Mokuba jumped at Jou's loud cursing as approached him. In the light they could see a small form of something. Jou grabbed it and pulled it towards the candle.

The thing had blonde dusty hair and amber eyes. It looked like a minature person. "Hey it is a chibi Jou!" Jou looked at the little Jou. It did look exactly like him. The chibi jumped on his shoulder and snuggled against his neck.

They heard a loud crash as a vase was knocked over. Kaiba turned to look at a chibi of himself. Mokuba yelped and grabbed the little guy. "Oh brother, it looks so cute." Kaiba groaned at being called cute. The chibi Kaiba glared at Mokuba hissing at him. Kaiba was displeased with this, and grabbed the chibi by the collar.

"Let's finish the game now!" Kaiba smirked at the little Jou. Jou sighed and sat on Kaiba's lap. Kabia's chibi jumped of his shoulder and on the board. He looked at a red bomb and picked it up.

It was Mokuba's turn. He had one ship left and he needed to sink three more of Kaiba and Jou's ships. "D2." Mokuba hoped that it would hit. Jou looked down at the board. "hit... great!!" "Now it is are turn."

Jou looked at the board and contemplated were to go next. "Hit C4." Kaiba whispered in Jou's ear. Jou could feel Kaiba's breath on his neck. He shivered and nodded. "ahhh... C4..."

Before anyone knew what was going on, the little Kaiba chibi sent the red bomb over their board to Mokuba's. "What the...." A loud blast shattered the room in loud piercing noise. The bomb was a mini bomb. "Mokuba are you okay?" Kaiba and Jou ran over to Mokuba. He looked all right, but was unconscious. "Mokuba are you alright?" Kaiba grew worried. Jou checked his pulse. He is alright, just needs rest. Let's carry him upstairs."

With the help of Jou, they walked to the kid's room. They tucked him in and sat by him. The chibi came into the room and climbed onto the bed. He had tears in his eyes and had a look of sorrow on his face. Kaiba was about to hit it, but Jou stopped his hand and looked at him. kaiba looked at Jou's face and saw a look of disappointment and understanding. He watched as his chibi nuzzled Mokuba's cheek. He lifted his chibi and put it on his shoulder.

Tapping Jou's shoulder, they both went downstairs. Kaiba went to go put away the game boards, and stared at Mokuba's board. They had sunk his last ship. He lifted his eyes to Jou and smiled at him. The puppy did very well.

"What do you want to do next?" Jou looked questionably. Kaiba walked over to the games. "We could play the next game?" Kaiba grabbed the box and looked down at it. It was twister. Jou just stared. "Well let's start playing."

Kaiba opened the box and placed the mat on the floor. He placed his chibi on the ground. Jou walked over and placed his chibi right next to Kaiba's. He handed them the dial, and walked over to the mat.

Let's start. The chibies rolled the dial. "Right foot red!" A small light voice rang out from the little Jou as he stared at Kaiba and Jou placing their foot on the red spot. "Next....."

hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! this is the end of my chapter! I hope you like it! I ask that you review and read or read and review. I would be happy either way!!!

thanks to those that do review! It makes my day! I will try to type the next chapter this week and also my other story! I hope you enjoy.

If you have suggestions or complaints feel free to express whatever! After all you are the ones reading this, and I am just writing it while getting a kick out of not being bored.!!!

yayayayayay!!!

thanks for your reviews and I hope you will enjoy this fic as much as I enjoy writing it.

Kat Of Oz!!!!!


	4. What Twisters All About?

Hmmm… I don't know what is either good or not.

I am sorry for not updating lately, just lost a lot of faith and was thinking about this fic…

I don't know if I am going to continue writing this… I would rather write a fic where people want to read, but I don't know.

I probably got my hopes up to much…

Anyways, I am going to try to make this more me… it just doesn't fell right…

You probably have no clue what I am talking about…

I guess I just need sleep… anyway thank you so much to the people who have reviewed. It really makes me happy when you do. I am open to any comments or suggestions. After all, the only way to become a better writer is by taking lessons from others. So, thank you so much to the people who have reviewed and to the people who has read this…

I guess I should just go on to the fic. Sorry for being annoying…

I am watching Ferris Burris's day off… this is a good movie… I wish I lived in a crowded city so I could go to a parade and crash it. The principal is crazy.

Okay here you go….

Please I am asking nicely for you to please read this and review… please… thank you so much…

I typed this a few days ago…. I love you all for reading this! I had to type this chapter, because I love twister. This is the way to get revenge or love….. Those man eating monkeys… cough

Anyways I am typing this cause it is funny…

Also I am writing a new fic… for those of you who hate Anzu you will love this fic.

_**THE MANY WAYS TO KILL AN ANZU!**_

IT IS FUN…. I got awesome on ideas and new interesting weapons… sry to those of you who love anzu… I really do not know why…

To me she is too happy. She probably wants to take over the world and that is why she hangs out with yugi and others. She already has a plan to kill them… probably by talking three hours about friendship…

Anyways… I hope you enjoy this fic… I am writing three now at the same time… it is fun… yea…

Please check out my other story if you want… it would be well appreciated…and I hope you enjoy this lovey winter day… 24 days too Christmas and all is bishie-well!!!

Please read and review… thanks

Disclaimer I wish I could own this men… I would have so much fun…, but no, my dreams can only be crushed as I can only imagine them in my sad attempts to make a fic worthy enough for them…

_**What Twister's all about?**_

Jou looked at Kaiba. He was good at all games, but seemed to be not that great at this one. He had trouble bending his arms under Jou. Looking down at Kaiba he realized that he was on top. His snickers finally turned into fits of laughter. Kaiba looked up at Jou. His question was soon answered. "Look Kaiba, you're an inu!" Jou burst out in laughter. A light blush covered Kaiba's cheeks. He hated not having control, but if he wanted to win, he had to be prepared for any situation… or position.

Surprising to see, Kaiba found out that Jou was quite good. Not only was he bending in odd ways, but he seemed to not be bashful having to put his leg or torso under Kaiba. He seemed to be enjoying himself and that truly scared Kaiba shitless.

"Green Left Foot." The little Jou squeaked out. The other chibi was having to much fun spinning the dial over and over again, so chibi Jou tried to read as fast as he could. _Swish. _the plastic blade was swat at again. Chibi Jou took the board and looked down. He saw a small hand reaching toward the dial, but swatted it away.

"Yellow Right Hand." Kaiba moved to get his hand to the yellow spot. He was stuck under Jou, so he pushed upward. Jou began to lose his balance as he tried to reach out to get his right arm on yellow. "Kaiba!!" Jou landed hard on his left hand still not touching the ground. Looking down he realized he also was on a yellow spot. Turning around he smirked at Kaiba. "You are going down… and hard, Moneybags!!!"

A soft voice startled Jou. "Green Foot Right." Both of the boys moved to get their foot on the right spot. None had too much difficulty so far. "Blue Left Foot." Kaiba moved to put his foot down. Jou looked up and snickered. He had an idea.

Stepping in front of Kaiba he bent over getting into a comfortable position, but to Kaiba it was anything but comfortable. Jou had put himself under Kaiba's arc. His legs were above Jou. Jou smirked as he looked up. Kaiba looked flustered and was turning red. Jou smiled and brought his head up a little bit. He forgot all about Kaiba's legs. His head made contact with something. He heard a small moan. Looking up, he found he had just pushed his head into Kaiba's thighs.

Kaiba turned his head and looked away. 'Damn that was close… If I hadn't have bit my lip I would have whimpered.' Kaiba shook his head as he felt calm once again. A small laugh touched his ear and he looked downward at Jou.

Jou was laughing. He could not resist. HE did not think his little prank would affect Kaiba so much. "I told you I would get you back… and I guess I did hard…" Jou busted into giggles.

Kaiba felt flames erupting inside his body. He began to shake and he was losing his temper. He touched Jou's shoulder and gripped it. Jou stopped giggling and stared up at Kaiba. "You damn mutt… I... should… AARRGGGHHH!!!" He shook Jou a few times until he felt better. Anger management never really worked. Jou was dizzy as he tried to keep balance.

"Green Left Hand." The chibies were now watching the others struggling and tormenting each other. They had a mission and they were here to do it. It just so happened that this was the right game. After all they were from each of their master's head, so they knew things, the other two did not.

Jou struggled to get move under Kaiba. He reached for the green spot behind him. He felt soft skin and looked behind him. His hand was placed on top of Kaiba. He blushed looking away.

Kaiba was staring at Jou. He saw the blush and smirked. So maybe he could make a move. Jou tried to pry himself from under Kaiba. He moved his left leg into a better position. He did not notice that he was pushing Kaiba of the spot.

Kaiba tried to move but he felt his arms go weak. He could not hold on much longer. Jou shoved his leg on the green spot when it would not stay on. Kaiba groaned as his arms gave out.

His body crashed down on Jou's. Jou tried to stay up, but could not hold the extra weight. They both crashed on the ground. Jou moaned. His head had smacked against the floor. Kaiba pushed up against Jou's chest. He sighed and placed his hand under Jou's head. "No blood, you should be okay, maybe just a bruise."

Kaiba began soothing the bump by messaging Jou's head. He pushed his fingers lightly around the bruise. Jou groaned at the contact and lightly pushed his hand on Kaiba's arm. "Thanks Kaiba, but I should be okay." He sighed and moved his hand to feel the bump. Kaiba let his hand fall down from Jou's head. He let it trail against Jou's face and down his throat before dropping it to balance himself.

Jou shivered at the light tingle of fingertips and sighed when they left his skin. His body wanted to be touched by those soft fingertips. He shivered at the thought and slowly shook his head. 'Yeah sure, I may be gay, but there is no way Kaiba could be… is there?'

Kaiba did not miss the slow shivering of Jou's body as his fingertips traced against his body, or the sigh and frown when they left. He enjoyed the soft sounds and Jou's soft skin, but he would rather be dead then admit to Jou, that he was gay, and certainly gay for a reason. He would never tell Jou, because he was afraid that he did not feel the same way. He would rather fight the other then not have Jou able to at least look at him.

Jou stared at Kaiba, and could tell what he was thinking about. 'Kaiba certainly doesn't know what kind of position we are in… does he?' Jou was underneath Kaiba and his hips were straddled. Sure he had many fantasies of this one moment, but those had gone a different way. Now the only thing he could do was stare into Kaiba's eyes trying to read behind the mask. The only thing he could see was nothing but a blank stare. He felt that Kaiba wasn't there. It made him shudder at the feeling of being alone.

Jou reached out his hand and slowly caressed Kaiba's cheek. The touch was light and felt warm. Kaiba's mind flickered back to were he was. He gleamed down and saw Jou beneath him holding out his arm to touch Kaiba's cheek. Jou's eyes were filled with worry and pain. Kaiba wondered about the pain. 'It must be me who has caused him pain. I always cause the people I love problems. Why did I think it would be different with Jou?'

Kaiba looked away, not able to look into Jou's eyes. He knew that his eyes probably were showing how he felt, but for once he didn't care. He pushed of the ground and tried to get up.

Jou figured out what he was trying to do. He had seen Kaiba's eyes filled with pain and fear. He understood what they meant. He watched Kaiba begin to get up. His hands reacted first, grabbing Kaiba's arm, not letting go. His mind caught up with his action and he felt weird about what he was doing, but felt oddly ok with it. He pulled Kaiba down towards him.

Grabbing Kaiba's chin forward and near inches from his face he smiled. "You can try to run Kaiba, but I am not letting you go hide." He pulled Kaiba into a deep kiss. He let his hand leave Kaiba's chin and brought both of his arms around Kaiba's shoulders. He pulled the other closer towards him. He felt their bodies make contact and moaned.

Kaiba was becoming more responsive and soon enough he had taken control. He was surprised at how fast Jou had moved, but surely he did not mind.

He pulled away from Jou gasping for breath. Jou was covered with blush and looked so cute. He laughed at Jou only making him blush. "Where did you learn that one? You can try to run… sounds like some pup is watching too much T.V."

Jou glared, but soon was filling the room with laughter. "I guess you will have to see, I got plenty of sayings if you ever want to have some fun…" Kaiba looked down and stared at Jou. His eyes had widened and his jaw was dropped. "Oh come on Kaiba, what is a boy to do at night with nothing to do, but dream of a certain hot CEO that happened to inspire him during school." Jou laughed and then grinned. Kaiba still had his mouth wide open. "Mr. Kaiba should never leave his dear mouth open…" Jou grabbed Kaiba's collar and pressed his lips against Kaiba's. Taking the opportunity Kaiba had oh so sweetly left open, he tried to get control, but was surprised when Kaiba became forceful.

Kaiba licked Jou's bottom lip. Jou's lips parted at the other's possessive request. Kaiba savored at the delicious taste of the pup. It was the passionate kiss he had longed for from Jou. His hands twined into the golden god's hair and he pulled him closer.

They both broke apart and gasped for air. Jou's blush was covering his face. Kaiba laughed and smiled. "Look's like I caught a stray mutt in my home, but it was quite good at its own little game it was webbing." Jou looked annoyed and gave Kaiba a bored look.

"Yea, Yea, Looks like Yami isn't the only one that is King of Games, well at least some of the games." Kaiba's eyes lightened up and he grinned. "And what is that suppose to mean?" Jou pushed Kaiba away and started to run. "Well come on, you know your nothing to the mighty of Jou!"

Kaiba stood up. "Oh! Now am I?" He ran after Jou. "Well looks like we will have to see about that, now won't we."

Behind them, on the floor the chibies sat on the floor. Both were grinning. Their plan had worked perfectly. Now everything was up to Mokuba and the two idiots. In a flash they disappeared, ready for a much needed sleep in their master's head.

Outside, the storm had passed and only a light rain scratched against the windows. The trees only swayed a little bit and the moon emerged from the sky.

"Hey the lights are back on!!!!!"

Owari

Well it is over. I was going to make this longer, but it seemed the perfect ending.

If you want yaoi, then you will have to wait until I can make my other fic.

Yes I am writing another fic about Jou/Kaiba. They are just to bishie to ignore….It may be a sequel to this or just another one, I haven't decided.

If you have any other ideas for a fic, please e-mail me… I would love to help or do any fic you ask… Or I will at least try my best….

Thank you so much for reading this fic… to all my supporters I am so grateful for your help and look for an e-mail from me filled with some juicy Jou/Kaiba pics!!!

Later monkey who do not eat other monkeys or humans. Oh in French we learned how to say I do not eat people.

**Je n'ai personne mange.**

**I love that saying….**

**Anyway… please review and check up on my other story… and for your anzu bashing pleasure I will soon have**

**How to Kill an Anzu**

That soon will be up!!!!

Thank you again… I hope you liked this…


End file.
